Letting Go
by Bacon-Chan
Summary: A one shot based on the leaked photos and video footage of season 8. Things aren't going too well between the 12th Doctor and his companion until Clara receives an unexpected phone call. SPOILERS! If you don't want to hear any lines from season 8 or know anything about it, do not read this! You have been warned. Whouffle implied but not blatant.


_**Enjoy! I don't own Doctor Who. Please no hate! If you enjoy the fic don't forget to let me know with a review :D**_

**Letting Go**

Grey clouds filled the sky, keeping the sun's view at bay. It was raining, a steady normal deluge for this time of year in Glasgow. People going about their business, not knowing the significant event that had just happened upon a planet called Tranzalore. The Doctor had almost died…almost not coming back but, in a miraculous turn of events, his life had been spared, his regenerations renewed.

It was impossible, yet, it had happened.

Clara had wanted to save him, she wanted this yet, she hadn't been ready to let him go…'this' him, the eleventh him. It had happened so fast and proper words hadn't even been exchanged.

_Don't change…_

But in the blink of an eye…the eleventh Doctor was gone. There was no proper time to react. Suddenly they were thrown into this brand new dance. A new Doctor shouting and running about and Clara looking as scared as ever, not really sure how to respond.

The Doctor and Clara had been able to get the crashing TARDIS under control after some momentary forgetfulness. Yet, in the madness of the moment some harsh words had been exchanged. Both of them still very much afraid.

The TARDIS landed and a small brunette exited almost as soon as it had done so. "I don't have a boyfriend!" Clara Oswald yelled back through the door before closing it. Whoever was calling her on her mobile phone had given giving her the perfect excuse to get out of the TARDIS. She would have to thank them. Her mind was reeling, how could that man still be the Doctor? How could he expect her to just fall back into their routine? He wasn't her Doctor, he was something but, not her Doctor.

Clara glanced down at her mobile and saw that the number was that of the TARDIS. She glanced at the blue box, perplexed before answering. "Hello?"

"…Clara, it's the Doctor, I don't have much time."

Emotion bubbled up inside of her upon hearing his voice. Her perplexed expression fading. It was him, her Chin Boy…

"I just…I'm phoning you from Trenzalore. From the past. Before I changed…it's all still happening for me. It's coming though, not long now…I can feel it."

"But why would you do this?" she said softly in reply.

He took a breath,"Because...I think it's going to be a big one and, I think you might be scared." He swallowed, "But, however scared you are, Clara…he's more scared than anything."

She could hear the slight quiver in his voice. Her Doctor was scared. Probably just as scared as she was. He didn't want to lose her and Clara wanted nothing more than to run away. She missed 'this' him so much. Tears now welt up in her eyes, starting to fall down her cheeks.

"So, who is it? Is that the Doctor?" Came a deep Scottish voice in a flippant tone behind her.

Clara paid him no heed, still listening to the Time Lord on the phone, "So will you help him?" Her Chin Boy asked. She didn't respond, she swallowed a lump in her throat. Her Chin Boy made a sound of discomfort, feeling the regeneration coming closer. His time almost drawing to an end. "Goodbye, Clara."

Those two words, meaning so much to her, more than he would ever know. She took the phone from her ear and looked down at the screen briefly before pressing the end call button on her mobile. She held the phone close to her heart. Her hair hiding her face as she composed herself to address the new Doctor. He came closer to her when she didn't respond right away, seemingly concerned.

Clara finally turned to look at him. The Doctor, gazing at her through eyes she had yet to get used to, observing her like a frightened child wanting to be accepted by his parent. She furrowed her brow lightly, "You're him."

"But you don't believe that. You'd rather have him." He answered, knowingly, "You don't trust me. Might as well have been me on the phone."

Clara held onto her phone as though she were holding her Doctor's hand.

She had to let go.

"You just can't accept that I'm him, can you?" He shook his head and turned away from her, starting back to his TARDIS like a defeated warrior. He turned to face her again and rubbed a hand over his face in frustration,"You humans have such a difficult time accepting change." The Doctor spread out his arms, "I'm not on the phone. I'm right here! Standing in front of you!" There was no response from Clara and the Doctor sighed,"It's me Clara, different face, same man. Can't you see that?"

Clara stared at him, her features showing uncertainty and fear. Gingerly she took a step towards him, and came forward, still unsure. The Doctor stood still, watching her as she came, looking at him with curiosity. She took courage, almost hearing his voice in the back of her mind telling her to do so. She came to stand right in front of him.

"_So, will you help him?" _

The phrase repeated in her mind as she stood before him, the Doctor standing perfectly still as she curiously gazed up into his eyes. She tilted her head ever so slightly to the left, observing one side of him and then doing the same to the other. Her scrutinizing gaze upon him as he wondered what she might be thinking…hoping that she would trust him, hoping that she wouldn't leave. He needed her, the only thing in his world that hadn't been ripped away from him. His impossible girl.

Clara's vision came back to gaze into his own…a soft smile forming upon her lips. He waited on baited breath to hear what she had to say. Finally she spoke, "Thank you."

He looked a bit confused.

"For him." Clara jumped upward, putting her arms about his neck in a familiar hug.

Finally accepting…and finally letting go.

The Doctor didn't know what to do, he stood there awkwardly, his arms out stretched, not returning the gesture. But he relaxed ever so slightly glancing at the girl, relieved. She wouldn't leave him alone in the dark, alone in this brand new world. She would be there to help him. His Clara.

He flexed his fingers slightly, "Sorry about that..I'm-I'm not-" he stopped short, sighing, "I'm really sorry about that."

She smiled gently, getting used to the feeling of this new hug, listening to his attempted apologue.

The Doctor had never left. He was right here all along.

Now she could see that.

Her heart finally allowing her to see that.

"_Good bye, Chin Boy."_ She whispered in her mind.

The sun setting upon the past…

Everything ends…

Yet this didn't seem like an ending…no this was anything but…it was a new beginning.


End file.
